Raven's Diary
by x silhouette dreams x
Summary: Ever wonder what Raven puts in her diary? What secrets will be discovered? Told? Shared? Raven writes everything down. RobxStar RaexBB : Rated T because I want it to be.
1. Chapter 1

_**Dear Diary,**_

I saw you sitting in the store and decided I'd buy you. A lot goes on in this tower and I feel that for further references all that is witnessed should be written down.

So my name is Raven. My father is Trigon. I was born to destroy the Earth, and being a super hero was my way of turning it around. I'm going to introduce my friends.

Robin: he's the leader. The 'Boy Wonder' he is occasionally addressed as.

Starfire: the red-headed alien, from a distant planet known as Tamaran.

Cyborg: the half man, half robot. Very good with machines.

And then there's Beast Boy. He's all green, and could turn into any animal, even alien ones (he did it once, kind of weird to watch).

So currently I am sitting at the table in the main living area. Cyborg and Beast Boy are playing video games, while Robin is preparing dinner. Starfire is sitting next to me, reading everything that I am writing down.

This is the conversation she and I had, until she finally left:

Starfire: Am I not aloud to see your journal of secrets?

Me: No.

Starfire: Is it a secret from everyone?

Me: Yes.

Starfire: Oh, so I should not be reading it then.

Me: That's right.

Starfire: I am sorry. I shall not disturb you no longer.

And then she left. Which sort of hit me in the gut, yes. But I need time alone, but today wasn't a sit in my room and write in here kind of day.

Beast Boy had just made the new high score on the racing game he and Cyborg always play. Why don't they ever just buy a new game? I've played it once; not as fun as they make it. I don't understand what could be so amusing of such childish racing. It's foolish.

What's this? I will write it all to you, very interesting things. Robin is so obvious.

Starfire: Robin, what are you preparing?

Robin: Steak.

Starfire: Steak? But Beast Boy does not eat steak! It is meat, and he does not eat meat.

Robin: I know, I got a veggie burger on the side right here for him.

[Starfire giggles]

Robin: Afterwards, did you maybe want to…catch a flick?

Starfire: Robin, if I may ask, what is the catching of a flick? Is it some sort of animal seizing?

[Robin laughs]

Robin: No, Star, it's when you see a movie.

Starfire: Oh, glorious! Shall we invite the others?

Robin: Maybe we should keep it at us two.

[I snicker]

Starfire: I would love to accompany you on seeing a movie. Thank you, friend Robin.

Starfire put on the geekiest smile as she exited the room. I still began to snicker from behind you, diary, until Robin noticed me laughing and began to walk over here with a weird look on his face.

_What's so funny?_

**It's just so obvious to tell.**

_Tell what?_

**That you like Starfire.**

_WHAT?! I don't, I thought we've been down a road like this!!_

**Robin, it's completely obvious. I'm not blind y'know.**

_What made it so obvious…?_

"**Wanna see a flick?"**

"**Shall we invite the others?"**

"**Let's just keep it at us."**

_Okay, maybe that was kinda showy, but why were you eavesdropping?_

**You're talking about it here, in the main living area. Cyborg and Beast Boy could've heard for all you know.**

_But they didn't, right?_

**Not that I'm aware of.**

_Good. Then don't say a word._

**Fine. Have fun at your movie.**

_Thanks._

Robin had then left to finish preparing the steak. If you were a little unsure, diary, I am the larger print and Robin's is more diagonal. I told him to write in the diary because if we had shared our discussion aloud Beast Boy or Cyborg could have heard. So now I'm positive about a secret of mine.

Robin has a crush on Starfire.

_**Yours,**_

_**Raven**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Dear Diary,**_

It's been a week since I've spoken to you last, but whenever I wanted a chance to speak to Starfire someone had always gotten in the way. Cyborg wanted me to help him wash his car, which I strongly refused to, but he dragged me along anyways. Beast Boy made me listen to an hour and a half of newly invented knock-knock jokes that couldn't have been cornier. And Robin wanted me to help him train.

It's been very busy around here lately, and I haven't been able to talk to Starfire one-on-one yet.

We had just come home from defeating Plasmus for the umpteenth time. Yes, we've had to fight this gooey mess so many times before it's almost pathetic that we have to keep defeating him.

But some upsides:

The T-Car is now shiny and clean.

Whenever Robin has some weird issue involving Starfire, he now comes to me to rant at. Which sometimes I like, because I get more dirt about them, but sometimes I hate, because I can't read my books.

And there was nothing great about Beast Boy's jokes. Although he did seem to constantly stare longingly into my eyes. Which was frightening, but soothing.

Soothing? Why did I say soothing?

Well, this is my diary. Whatever I say to you will not escape these pages of course.

Alright, I'll spill.

I sort of like Beast Boy.

A very difficult thing to believe, right? I find it intensely overrated how I could like a changeling such as he himself. But your feelings are uncontrollable, and I disregard having them.

I feel I should tell Robin, considering he now has so much to tell me about Starfire. Which is so much.

He constantly talks about her eyes. Her "gorgeous, emerald green eyes that are basically hypnotizing and mesmerizing, almost impossible to turn away from", as Robin had said to me once. I find it adorable how much he likes her though, no matter how much I don't show it, I find it rather sweet that Robin--the stern, strict leader of the Teen Titans--could like Starfire--a sweet, sensitive alien.

Beast Boy and Cyborg stopped by to ask me if I wished to play…Stankball. Never had I actually had the interest of playing. They ball up sweaty socks and throw it around. Not my definition of "fun".

But Robin had left a note under my door asking me to see him later on. Most likely more Starfire junk. Of course I'd see him though.

He's always talking about how Starfire won't like him back, and if he admitted it to her, then it would ruin their friendship, and his life would be over.

When they saw the movie last week Robin said he tried to make a move, but a simple one, such as the arm over the shoulder thing. As Robin did so, Starfire said to him, "Robin, do you have, what you say, the 'B.O.'?"

Robin, scarlet faced and stupid, sunk his arm back by his side for the rest of the night. Poor boy. I mean, Robin was definitely incredible. He's done so much for the team, so much for Jump City. But he couldn't even make a move on Starfire? Simple Starfire?The poor girl, if only she had felt the same way. Although, I wouldn't know, I had never had the time to ask her.

I was just recently intruded by Cyborg, so I had to snap you shut. Cyborg had wondered why Robin and I have been talking so much lately. And since I couldn't come out of my room, he forced me into the main living area to talk.

But everyone was in there.

So here are the notes that the two of us passed back to each other, since you, my diary, is now a note-passing post-it apparently.

Why have you been talking to Robin so much?

**No reason.**

Do you LIKE him??

**Cyborg, of course not. That's absurd.**

Then what in the world is going on?

**I…can't say. It's his issues, not mine.**

Robin has issues?

**Okay, Cyborg, you have to promise me, in the name of my diary, NOT to say ANYTHING to ANYONE after I write it in here, alright?**

Okay! I promise! Just tell me!

**Robin has a thing for Star.**

He's finally admitted it out loud?

**No, I just found it obvious.**

Same here.

**Well, then we both agree Robin is bad at hiding secrets?**

Definitely.

That was basically the end of that, because Robin had then come over to see what we were saying to each other, but Cyborg threw my diary back at me and I tucked it under my arm. Robin gave me that weird look he gives when he's confused and slightly scared. He then just walked away at that point, Starfire tagging along.

Well, my dear diary, I'm off to go visit Robin. I'll tell you what he had said next time I write on your thin pages.

_**Yours,**_

_**Raven**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Dear Diary,**_

Robin was complaining just because Starfire was looking through a Tiger Beat magazine and was gazing lovingly at a picture of Taylor Lautner.

"I walked into her room and showed me the picture and exactly said, 'Is he what you say, yummy?' and she giggled and I just nodded and ran out of there!" Robin had said.

God, who knew Robin was such a complainer? He was so soft inside all of that muscle and hero. But really he's just a teenage boy with a teenage crush.

Beast Boy and Cyborg are down playing Stankball throughout the tower and I'm not leaving my quarters. Even though I wish to speak to Starfire.

So I'm going to try my best to work my way over to her room, hoping I could get there without getting socked in the head by socks.

Ha, I guess I'm funny as well.

I made it to Starfire's room and back, almost safe. I wasn't hit with the ball, but was almost run over by Beast Boy when he decided to be a rhino inside our home. He had made me fall though. But he reached his green hand out to me and helped me up, and wondered if I was okay. And then I felt, nervous.

I felt nervous. I am never nervous, my dear diary.

Although, I quickly hid it up and spit a rude remark at the green boy and stormed back to my room. I was never really happy talking so devilishly to him, but it was my only way of hiding my true feelings. Plus, half the time he deserved it.

Starfire had a lot to tell. I walked in and she all of a sudden sprung to me and started whining.

God, was everyone in the tower as such?

But the good news is, she was whining about a certain someone.

Robin.

This was our conversation:

Starfire: Dearest friend Raven, I need your help on something.

Me: Okay, what?

Starfire: I think I have acquired…the feelings.

Me: And by that you mean…?

Starfire: Whenever I am around him my stomach starts to feel, as you say, 'queasy', and then I get somewhat nervous around him. What shall I do?

Me: Who's him?

Starfire: Do you promise not to tell anyone what I am about to tell you now, friend Raven?

Me: Uh, promise.

Starfire: Those feelings I have acquired are for Robin.

I don't feel like writing the rest of it, but don't you see, diary? There is so much junk in this tower, I bought you at the best possible time. I now have two secrets to keep, one I had already spilled to Cyborg, and the other I swore my soul on.

And I'm dying to tell Robin, just so I don't have to constantly hear him rant about how she doesn't like him, how she thinks he's weird, how she could never like someone like him. Blah, blah, blah.

When the Stankball game finally ended we all headed towards the main living area so we could eat. We made Beast Boy shower, and Cyborg…do whatever he does.

I am now comforted by the soothing warmth of my candles. Until just recently I had gotten a knock on my door, Cyborg calling me to dinner.

My dear diary, I must go for now. But please, wait for me, I will have more to tell.

_**Yours,**_

_**Raven**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Dear Diary,**_

Today we had gotten a visit from Bumblebee and Aqualad. They wanted to inform us about sudden earthquakes in California and in Titans East. They just wanted to make sure that nothing had happened here yet. After we told them no, they stayed for awhile, but all I could do was gaze at Aqualad. Aqualad was dreamy, and I know Starfire thought the same. I could see Robin's face by the second growing green with envy, soon enough, he'll be as green as Beast Boy.

Oh, Beast Boy. Diary, what will I ever do?

Aqualad walked over to me and picked up a pencil and started writing this:

**Anything new happen?**

**No.**

**You sure?**

**No.**

**So you're not going to tell me?**

**Why are you writing in my diary?**

**Why are you being so rude?**

**Just go eat a halibut or something.**

**I don't eat my friends, Raven.**

**Ugh.**

**So you SURE nothing juicy happened, because Cyborg had just told me a lot.**

**He did not.**

**He did too. Robin & Star? Aw, I can hear church bells.**

**I never knew how incredibly immature you are.**

**I'm a guy aren't I?**

**Part fish. But fish keep their mouths quiet, right?**

**These gills are sealed.**

And Aqualad walked away. I then walked to Cyborg and hit him fiercely with my dark magic, hoping it had did some damage. I shouted a few things to him, such as why he would tell Aqualad when I wasn't even supposed to tell him, and what was he even doing bringing it up into conversation?

And all he said was "I don't know."

That robot has got some metal brain that is malfunctioning currently, and it's rubbing me the wrong way.

After I stopped talking to Cyborg he went to go flirt with Bee for a bit, which we all knew that something was up between them. There always was, from the minute she started calling him Sparky.

So I heard another rant from Robin today. _This_ time it was about how she is always constantly calling him "friend Robin". It bothers him that every time he has to think that their only friends, their only friends…

Oh, how I wanted to tell Robin so badly that Starfire's feelings were mutual! Dearest diary, my life is not one of those 5 piece puzzles that takes a few minutes to put together. Oh, no. Mine was like one of those 500 piece puzzles that takes people hours, days, weeks, months, even, just to solve. And then to understand is the difficult, annoying part.

I feel I'm being trusted ever so much more lately by the Titans than ever before. I am sitting at the table and thinking about how there is just so much going on in this tower, how us super heroes have so much to deal with already.

Beast Boy hopped his way over and asked if we could talk about something important. Gulping, I nodded. Noticing Aqualad over by the television next to Cyborg, and Starfire and Robin talking in the kitchen, I gave him a pencil to use. So we passed notes.

_Is something going on?_

**What do you mean?**

_Between anybody in the tower._

**Um…**

_I know you know something, Rae. Please don't lie to me._

**Did you hear it from Cyborg?**

_Ha-ha, yes I did! So Robin likes Starfire, huh? How adorable._

**Yup, just lovely.**

I sighed afterwards. What if he had known about me liking him? Who knows what would've happened at that point. There's just so much about Beast Boy to be disgusted about, but so much charm in his corny jokes that I'm attracted to him.

Who knew? Definitely not I.

Well, there's trouble in Jump City. Looks like it's a Jinx/Gizmo/Mammoth problem. Ugh, the short one really gets on my nerves.

Gizmo.

_**Yours,**_

_**Raven**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Dear Diary,**_

There was trouble in Tamaran, and Starfire wished for us to join her to help stop whatever was causing issue on her home planet. Of course Robin insisted we go, so it was basically not an option.

We were in the T-Ship, and Beast Boy kept calling out to me.

Beast Boy: Raven! Raven!

Me: What?

Beast Boy: Come here!

Me: Beast Boy, we're in space. I'd rather not have my head blow up, thank you.

Beast Boy: Use your weird dark magic or something!

[goes to his pod]

Me: Yes?

Beast Boy: I'm taking pictures for a photo album, and I need a page filled with you, see?

[shows photo album, with all the pictures of the other titans…then turns to my page]

Beast Boy: But you see, your whole page is empty. And all the pictures I have of you, your face is either dug in a book or that diary of yours.

[Beast Boy stares at me intensely]

Beast Boy: What do you write in that thing, anyways?

Me: Nothing. Just mainly about what goes on at the tower.

Beast Boy: Anything about me in there?

Me: Well, you live in the tower, don't you?

Beast Boy: So? What'd you say 'bout me?

I then just hit him upside the head and went back to my own pod. I wish to tell him how I truly feel, but what good would that do? He'd just think I was joking or something. So I caught him flashing the camera my way a few times, each time I turned so that my purple hair would fall in front of my face.

Cyborg eventually told him to leave me alone but a few times I did see him catch glances at me, lifting the camera as a joke. Robin noticed it and gave me his weird look again, that weird look that gets my stomach turning.

When we arrived at Tamaran, we all went to our rooms that Galfore had assigned to us. After settling in, Robin wound up coming to see me.

The conversation we just had either now has me frightened or relieved, and of course, diary, here it is:

Robin: Um, what was that about?

Me: What was what about?

Robin: Back in the T-Ship.

Me: Beast Boy was being a creep and trying to take pictures of me, couldn't you tell?

Robin: Yeah, but I could've sworn I saw you giggling.

Me: You're mistaken.

Robin: No, I'm not. You were giggling every time he lifted the camera at you.

Me: You don't know what you saw.

Robin: It's not what I think it is, is it?

Me: Most likely your thoughts are incorrect, so there is no point of thinking it.

Robin: Do you like Beast Boy?

Me: That's absurd and foolish. How could I like someone like him?

Robin: You do like him!

Me: What?

Robin: And you say _I'm_ obvious!

Me: That's because you are.

Robin: Just admit it, you like Beast Boy!

Me: Keep your voice down, would you?

Robin: HA! You really do like him! You really do!

Me: Ugh, fine, if you're going to be so difficult…yes. I have a crush on Beast Boy.

A few milliseconds after I announced that Beast Boy stormed in the door, my face fiercely turning scarlet red. I quickly slipped my hood on and Beast Boy just shouted that there was dinner, even though we all knew it wasn't going to be too appetizing. So right before Robin left, he gave me a smirk, one which Beast Boy had noticed, and left us alone.

Beast Boy: What was that about?

Me: What?

Beast Boy: That look that Robin gave you. Do you _like_ him?

Me: I could never like Robin, plus, you already know that he has a huge crush on Starfire, so cool it.

Beast Boy: So then what was the look about?

Me: Nothing, alright? Now, what do you want?

Beast Boy: I needed to talk to you about something…important.

Me: I don't always have time for this y'know.

Beast Boy: Please, Rae?

So I caved in and let the changeling speak to me about his problems. He was too embarrassed to say them aloud, so he asked if we could write it down in my diary. The notes are on the next page, just so that he couldn't see what I previously wrote about my face being red when he walked in on Robin and I.

_So, you'll really listen to me?_

**Sure.**

_So, there's this girl. I really like her, and I don't know what to do. But I insanely like her, and I'm confused._

**Do I know her?**

_Yes._

**It's not Starfire, is it?**

_No!_

**Do you still like Terra?**

_Eh, but I'm over that._

**Alright, so then who is it?**

_I don't want to say. I just want your opinion._

**Okay, then spit it out.**

_So I really like the girl, but I don't know if she feels the same way. But its KILLING me and I really want to tell her. What should I do?_

**You should tell her anyways, save yourself the stress, and let her know.**

_What if she doesn't like me back?_

**It's worth the risk. Plus, she might, you wouldn't know until you've tried.**

_Okay, so, when would be the right time to tell her?_

**Whenever you can, mostly when you're ready.**

_Thanks, Rae. I couldn't talk about this with anyone else, weird to say._

**Mhm. Glad to help.**

Beast Boy then sprung to his feet and darted out of my room. Confused yet nervous, I paced my room. Who could he like? My face had gotten warm and I was sweating like a pig. So for now I just wish to think.

More tomorrow.

_**Yours,**_

_**Raven**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Dear Diary,**_

I showed Robin the notes he was passing back and forth and he scrutinized them long and hard. He looked up at me and asked me, "Do you think he likes you?"

All I responded back was, "If he liked me, why would he ask me advice to tell me he likes me? It's stupid."

He agreed. So we tried to draw a conclusion and so Robin decided he'd just start questioning him.

Me: So what are you going to say? Tell him that we were talking about you and that you're curious?

Robin: No…I'll just say that I snuck into your diary and read the conversation, and that I wanted to know.

Me: Alright, fine. Just don't make it obvious that I like him.

Robin: You take the fun out of things.

Me: Don't I always?

Robin is now gone and currently talking to Beast Boy. Robin left his communicator on so I could listen to the conversation. I will write everything I hear about them

Robin: Hey, Beast Boy.

Beast Boy: Hi Robin. Did I do something wrong?

Robin: No, just…curious about something.

Beast Boy: 'Kay, what?

Robin: So I took a peek in Raven's diary and…

Beast Boy: Did you see our conversation?

Robin: Kinda.

Beast Boy: Oh my God…

Robin: So who is it?

Beast Boy: I really don't feel like talking about it.

Robin: C'mon Beast Boy! You're a titan, I'm a titan. Jeez Beast Boy, we've been living in the same tower for years!

Beast Boy: Okay, fine, but you have to promise me not to tell her.

Robin: Deal.

Beast Boy: It's…Raven.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Dear Diary,**_

Sorry I didn't finish writing yesterday, I was just…mind blown. I just had to think.

So, he likes me back.

Beast Boy likes me.

I like Beast Boy.

We were the weirdest mix, the weirdest combination, and yet, there it was, right there in ink. Robin walked in and looked over what I was reading and has been smirking the whole time.

_Shocked?_

**Definitely.**

_So, what are you going to do?_

**I'm not too sure yet. I gave him the advice that ****he**** was going to come and tell ****me****. Should I beat him to the punch?**

_I'm not good with relationships._

**Obviously.**

_Hey! What's that supposed to mean?_

**You're a hero-- you fight crime, you lead four other teenagers to saving Jump City, the world, Tamaran; and you simply can't tell a girl that you like like her.**

_Well, it's difficult._

**So was saving the Earth after Trigon tried to take it over.**

_Yeah, but that's different._

**Not really.**

_Um, definitely._

There was then a loud shriek, but Robin ordered me to remain calm as he darted to Starfire's room. It's all about her, isn't it?

We had just come back from defeating the one and only Blackfire. Robin had called us to find Starfire missing, so we searched to find her in the imprisonment of her sister. So we had to free Starfire, defeat Blackfire, and return all the valuables she has stolen. Luckily it didn't take us as long as we wanted. So now we were safe and sound back in our rooms, when Starfire walked in.

This was our conversation:

Starfire: Raven? May I ask you a question?

Me: Uh, sure, Star.

Starfire: What do you do when you acquire 'the feelings'?

Me: You either be a wimp and keep it to yourself, or you could tell that certain someone how you feel.

Starfire: Be a…wimp?

Me: Y'know…chicken out.

Starfire: Friend Raven, what is the 'chickening out'?

Me: When you're afraid to do something so you don't do it.

Starfire: Oh. That is exactly how I feel.

At this point I quickly opened up my communicator so that Robin could listen in. When I saw him look at me, I kept in it in pocket. Not hearing him close it, I knew he was listening.

Starfire: So, should I tell him?

Me: Depends; how much do you like him?

Starfire: I like him a lot. And I wish to tell him, but what if the feelings are not mutual? Will I look like a fool?

Me: It's all about taking chances.

Starfire: But I am unsure if I want to take my chances with Robin…we are the best friends and I feel it will ruin our relationship.

Me: Well, for now, I guess, hold back. Maybe something will happen and you can bring it up.

Starfire: Okay! Thank you, Raven!

Starfire bolted out of my room, and the minute her door slammed, Robin charged in.

Robin: Is it true?

Me: Truth be told.

Robin: So… she likes me too??

Me: Well, duh.

Robin: This is great! But, how am I gonna tell her?

Me: Figure it out.

He then sped out, the widest grin on his face. I feel like such a miracle worker.

_**Yours,**_

_**Raven**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Dear Diary,**_

We are now back home at the tower and things are quiet. Everyone was in their rooms, for what I had known. Or at least, they were now.

Something just happened that I can't NOT tell you. So, here's a recap of the day, in my point of view:

I was hungry, so I decided to get maybe an apple or a banana. So I pulled my hood over my head and left my quarters, silently floating down the halls until I got to the main living area.

Which was when I saw it.

There, on the black couch, were Robin and Starfire _kissing_. They weren't in a full…uh, make-out, but they both had their eyes closed and Starfire's palms stayed still on Robin's arms.

They didn't notice me. I floated towards the refrigerator, opened it, took out an apple, and forcefully slammed the fridge shut.

They both jumped, terrified, and looked at me. They, both knowing that I knew, felt embarrassed.

"Raven, when did you get there?" Robin had asked.

"Just now," I replied, biting into the red apple. "You guys both have rooms, y'know, anyone could've walked in on you two."

"This is embarrassing," Starfire pushed her hair back.

"Yup." I agreed. "Luckily I'm not the one who has to feel embarrassed."

"Oh really?" Robin stepped up to me, Starfire looking all sullen that Robin left the couch. "Should I tell you-know-who about you-know-what?"

I narrowed my eyes. "You wouldn't."

Robin smirked and said, "I would."

"What?" Beast Boy, as if on cue, jumped into the room. "I hear talking!"

"Beast Boy! Raven--"

I surrounded him in dark magic and flew him across the room.

"Robin!" Starfire called.

"Raven what? _What?_" Beast Boy shrieked.

We gave each other an awkward look, and I stormed back into my room.

That was basically what happened. So now, I'm guessing, Starfire and Robin are dating, and my secret was almost spilled. Smooth.

Well, I almost have nothing else to say. So I'm going to leave it at this.

More soon.

_**Yours,**_

_**Raven**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Dear Diary,**_

So tonight Beast Boy had decided to throw a movie night. He begged and pleaded for me to come, and, just so that I could be there with him, I agreed.

I'm now currently sitting at the table, trying to write this in the dark, while they are watching Zombies of the Dead 3. I've seen it three times too, and must I say, everything is so predictable.

Of course he's in the closet.

Of course he's behind the shower curtain.

Of course he's in the dark corner.

Of course he's under the bed.

It's all way to obvious, I don't even try to be scared anymore. So I glance up from time to time just to see if anyone has gotten stabbed or sliced up into a million pieces yet, and every time I do, it's either a scene where the girl is panicking or a scene where the zombie is about to kill her.

_Pure_ terror.

I keep seeing Beast Boy turn his head at me. I looked back at the four of them for awhile, when I noticed Robin start to push Beast Boy. Beast Boy sort of fought back, me pretending to look confused, and Cyborg telling them to shut it. Beast Boy finally sprung to his feet and came over to me, Cyborg wondering what he was doing.

I'm now in my room. Beast Boy wanted to know if I wanted to watch the movie, but I refused. He begged a few times, even pleaded, and even turned into a puppy to give me real puppy dog eyes. I finally caved, and Robin and Starfire scooted over so that I could sit next to Beast Boy. Robin winked at me, as I rolled my eyes.

The movie wasn't exactly that terrifying, but whenever Beast Boy flipped he hid behind me, which, I didn't exactly mind.

Although there was one part where I was petrified. I squealed slightly and dove into Beast Boy's shoulder, feeling him jerk in confusion. He placed a hand on my back to help comfort me, and at that point I refused to look up.

When the movie ended everyone knew about Robin and Starfire because they were making out right there in front of us. Cyborg and Beast Boy's mouths were dropped, seeing the sight of the leader, Robin, kissing the alien, Starfire. The sight just blew their minds.

So now I'm almost sure that Robin is in Starfire's room, not needing me anymore to listen to his rants. Cyborg walked in.

This is the conversation we had:

Cyborg: So, did you basically help hook them up?

Me: I guess you may call me a matchmaker.

Cyborg: Well then, do you have any other juicy gossip for me?

Me: And for you to spill? Don't think so.

Cyborg: Aw you do have something! C'mon, tell me!

Me: You have to promise to keep your metal mouth SHUT, hear me?

Cyborg: Promise.

Me: I like someone in the tower.

Cyborg: You? Like someone? _In here?_

Me: Yeah.

Cyborg: Well, it can't be Robin, because…

Me: Definitely not Robin.

Cyborg: And it wouldn't be me because…

Me: I'm telling you right now, why would I do it like this?

Cyborg: And all that's left is…

Me: Just say it so I don't have to.

Cyborg: Beast Boy? You like Beast Boy? Like like Beast Boy??

Me: Try not and sound too surprised, I feel stupid.

[Cyborg hugs me]

Me: Uh, hugs…not good with hugs.

[Cyborg releases]

Cyborg: Sorry. But I can't believe it! You like Bea--

Me: Don't shout it!

Cyborg: Sorry, sorry.

And then he just tried to picture in his mind what we'd look like together. At first he couldn't see it, but in the end, he thought of us as a cutely awkward couple, but he wasn't going to judge. Thankfully.

So now Cyborg's complaining how he feels all alone, how everyone within the walls of the tower has either a crush or a couple and he's the odd one out, the third wheel for the two carriages.

The most I could do was apologize to him, and he accepted it, but there wasn't much to do or say. He had no one, end of story.

It's very sad.

Well, that's all I will write for tonight.

_**Yours,**_

_**Raven**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Dear Diary,**_

Life has gotten boring. We all know that Cyborg hasn't exactly fallen for anybody, Robin and Starfire are having the best time as a couple, and I like Beast Boy and Beast Boy likes me.

Should I tell him?

But I gave him advice about two weeks ago on what to do. And he hasn't confronted me yet.

Is this up to me now?

Alright, I'm going to do it, dearest diary. Wish me luck? Thanks.

It's later in the evening and here I am in Beast Boy's room. I'm sitting on his bed, laying down, my head on his lap, as he looks over and reads this as I write (he keeps smiling). After I finish writing up the last of this I'm going to give it to him to read, all that I have written, all that I have witnessed. Surely there is more to go about the tower as these days go on and on, but for now, I will end my diary at ten entries, because that's really all I need right now. Because so much has happened in the past few weeks that's it's almost unfathomable, indescribable, and perfect.

Pure perfection.

I can hear Beast Boy laughing above me as I continue to talk about him, which he doesn't mind anymore. He had just kissed my forehead. Cheek. Lips. He just kissed my lips, and I didn't mind.

I've told him what I did say about him in the diary, since he was so confused about it before. But I didn't give him too much detail so that he could read it all for himself.

Want to know how our conversation went before? It keeps replaying like a tape recorder in my mind.

Here it is:

[knocks on Beast Boy's door]

Beast Boy: Hello? Raven?

Me: Yeah.

Beast Boy: What are you doing here?

Me: I have something to talk to you about. Can I…come in?

Beast Boy: Uh, sure.

[lets me in]

Beast Boy: What is it?

Me: It's difficult to say, and I'm trying to find the right words.

Beast Boy: I know what you mean, and, I have something to tell you too.

Me: You do?

Beast Boy: Yeah, it's been lingering for a couple of weeks now and I've wanted to tell you so badly. So, we say it at the same time?

Me: Sure.

Beast Boy: Okay. One…two…three…

Unison: I like you.

[stares awkwardly]

Unison: What? You like me?

Beast Boy: Raven? Are you sure…

Me: Yes, I'm sure I like you. As weird and insane and definitely queer as that sounds…Beast Boy, I like you. Like like you.

[I quickly hug Beast Boy]

[Beast Boy grabs my shoulders and kisses me. He lets go]

Beast Boy: Did that feel…awkward…at all?

Me: Yes. Mainly because I would've never thought. But just because of that, it feels…right.

Beast Boy: Me too.

[kisses again]

So that was basically the end of my little story, the tape recorder that keeps replaying in my mind. Beast Boy was petting my hair, when there was a knock at the door. Beast Boy casually got up and opened it, Cyborg, Robin, and Starfire being on the other side.

And another deeply interesting conversation occurred:

Cyborg: Raven? What are you…

Starfire: What is going on?

Robin: Did it happen yet? Did I miss it?

Cyborg: What are you talking about?

Beast Boy: Yes, Robin, it happened. And we both feel the same way.

Cyborg: Wait…Beast Boy, you like Raven? This worked out so well! 'Cause Raven likes you!

Me: No duh.

Robin: Why do you think she's in there?

Starfire: Oh, this is glorious!

Robin: So if it's official, let's see a kiss!

[Beast Boy looks at me. I smile]

Beast Boy: Comin' right up.

[I walk up to Beast Boy, kiss him passionately]

Robin: Oh my God…

Cyborg: Does anyone else find this kind of weird to watch?

Starfire: No! I think it is glorious, the feeling of…'the feelings', yes, Robin?

Robin: Definitely.

[Robin and Starfire kiss quickly]

Cyborg: What is this?!

And that was it. So now I must hand this over to Beast Boy, who is extremely eager to read what I have written within the confined pages of my diary. And he will know how I felt.

All written down in you.

So congratulations, dearest diary, you were the first to know, and the last to find out. And I know how much you must not like that, but, too bad. Ha, well, I bid you farewell.

For now.

_**Yours,**_

_**Raven**_


End file.
